


And Then I Come Undone

by michaelandthegodsquad



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Plug, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rutting, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelandthegodsquad/pseuds/michaelandthegodsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moxxi always knows just the right moment to ask for a favor, is the thing.</p>
<p>OR: In which Tim hides under Moxxi's bar and sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jpo2107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/gifts).



> For [jillus](http://jillus.tumblr.com), who asked for some Tim/Moxxi exhibitionism. This was so much fun to write, and you were a delight to work with! Thank you! <3

Moxxi always knows just the right moment to ask for a favor, is the thing.

In this case, the right moment was just earlier that afternoon, after about an hour of edging, with two fingers just barely rapping against Tim's prostate while she held the base of his cock firmly to keep him from coming.

"I've got an idea, sugar," she'd said, her voice smooth as molasses, and Tim would've known that meant trouble if he had any brain cells left.

"I—what? Moxxi,  _ please, _ " he'd whined instead, his fists clenched in the sheets, bucking back and forth into either of Moxxi's hands and not finding relief anywhere.

"Now now," Moxxi had chided, "hear me out. I think you'll like it."

And the thing is, she  _ had  _ explained it, in excruciating detail in fact, but poor Tim could barely hold out any longer, pelvis moving downward to coax her probing fingers deeper, and all he could get out was—

"Yes,  _ yes,  _ please, anything, just— _ Moxxi I can't—" _

And yeah, Tim should've known he was in for it when he saw Moxxi's shark smile, her syrupy sweet tone when she said, "It's a deal, then," before letting go of his cock and pressing her fingers in hard, rolling motions against his prostate, and Tim can't remember much after his vision whites out. When he comes to, Moxxi is just slipping the plug into his loosened, relaxed hole, flicking at the base once it's settled in and chuckling at the full-body shiver it elicits from Tim.

"Tonight's gonna be real fun, sweet thing," she said, leaning up to kiss him, and Tim could only melt into it, warm and sated under Moxxi's praise, not thinking about what he'd gotten himself into.

-

Tonight was absolutely  _ not  _ going to be fun. Terrifying, yes. Mortifying, maybe. But fun?

"No. No way," Tim insists, shaking his head, but he's still clearing out the extra inventory from under the bar anyway.

“Too late for that, sweetness,” Moxxi says, leaning against the bar and watching him work. “You already said yes.”

“Yeah, well, I was…” he trails off with a soft grunt as he lifts the last crate and deposits it onto the dolly. When he straightens again, Moxxi is looking at him with a smirk and a raised brow, and he flushes, color high on his cheeks. “...compromised. I can’t  _ do that. _ ”

Moxxi pushes herself off the bar, getting close to Tim and lightly gripping the lapels of his jacket. “C’mon, baby, don’t you wanna make mama happy?” she asks, her breath ghosting against his chin as she looks up at him with wide eyes.

Tim swallows, his mouth just barely dropping open; from this close he can smell her perfume and see the natural beauty mark above her lip, the one that’s going to be covered with makeup and then drawn on again soon. He licks his lips and nods.

“Good,” Moxxi replies with a radiant smile. “Then leave this in the back and get into position. I’m opening soon.” She leaves him standing there and heads upstairs to get ready, pausing only to land a hard smack on his ass as she passes, grinning when Tim gasps at the way the plug rattles within him. After he collects himself he rolls the dolly into her secret workshop and settles into the newly vacated space under the bar, sitting on the floor with crossed legs and waiting.

-

As usual, it doesn’t take long for the Up Over Bar to fill up. Tim sits under the bar and listens to them filter in steadily, banter and chit chat just barely audible over DJ Boom’s music. Tim watches Moxxi’s legs as she moves back and forth behind the bar, pouring drinks and making conversation with a few of the regulars. It suddenly occurs to Tim that there’s only a few sheets of metal separating him from the people seated at the bar, and his pulse picks up at the thought.

He distracts himself by watching Moxxi work, her legs walking back and forth in front of him, the way her whole body shakes a bit while she mixes drinks. He smiles softly as she mixes up a Moxxtail, following the line of her legs from her heels up, stopping to watch her hands pour the drink out. He glances up at the person receiving the cocktail and his eyes widen when they meet Wilhelm’s, who just grins and winks at Tim before dropping some moonstones onto the bar, chugging the Moxxtail and leaving.

Moxxi takes the moonstones and walks back over to Tim, crouching to unlock the safe to his left and deposit them there. When she locks the safe, she rests her hands on his knees, cocking an eyebrow at him. “You ready, sugar?” she asks, and Tim isn’t, really, his heart hammering in his chest, but he nods anyway, and it’s worth it for the proud little grin Moxxi gives him before leaning in to kiss him briefly before she stands again.

She props her right foot up on the safe beside him and leans her top half against the bar, hiding her bottom half from view. One gloved hand flips the front of her skirt up, reaching down to brush at the front of her panties, two fingers spreading to show Tim the way they open up. His eyes widen slightly; they’re crotchless, which doesn’t exactly surprise him, but the thought that she’s been wearing them this whole time, that at any moment she could have bent over and given everyone an eyeful of her pink, glistening folds—Tim swallows and shuffles onto his knees to get a closer look.

The two fingers spread her open further, until Tim can see how wet she already is; they nudge her lips apart and dip further in, until her clit is pressed gently between them. Moxxi rolls her clit between her two gloved fingers, and Tim sighs as he watches it, flushed and warm between them. His warm breath against her makes her pause, and then her hand is reaching for him instead, tangling in his hair and pulling him forward.

Tim gets one hand around her propped-up thigh, fingers resting on the strap there, while the other moves to part her panties again, holding them open so he can begin to lay featherlight kisses and brief licks at her folds. He avoids her clit for now as he indulges in her taste and breathes in her scent, smiling to himself as he stops to nip lightly at her labia and hears the way Moxxi’s speech falters for just a fraction of a second. She reaches down to tug sharply at Tim’s hair, and he laughs for a moment, but leans in to get back to work and make up for it.

Licking a wet stripe downward from just below her clit, he dips his tongue into her just barely, gets his thumb all wet with her slick before using it to circle her clit. His thumb moves in wide circles around it at first, still licking teasingly at her entrance, and he can feel the way her muscles tense under his hand as his circles get smaller until he’s massaging her clit firmly. He plunges his tongue in, the muscle thick and strong within her, and just barely curls it, knowing he won’t quite reach her g-spot but attempting to just brush at it with the tip of his tongue.

Tim switches up his movements then, slipping his tongue out to use his mouth on her clit, tonguing those same teasing circles around it while his fingertips just begin to prod at her hole. Moxxi’s hips move downward subtly and Tim takes the hint, quickly gets two fingers into her and thrusts them slowly, a long, agonizing drag in and out. Her hips move slightly into his touch, and if Tim listens he can just hear the conversation she’s having with one of the regulars just above him. It occurs to him then, the leverage he has: sure, he’s the one hidden under Moxxi’s bar like some kind of dirty secret, but he’s also the only one here right now who’s in any position to make her fall apart in front of everyone here. Not that she would, but she  _ could,  _ and she and Tim would be the only ones who knew what was making her come undone.

With that in mind, Tim sets out determinedly to make her come; he licks firmly at her clit, trying not to grin at the way her hips buck and someone sitting at the bar asks if she’s okay, then gets his lips around it and sucks. A third thick finger joins the first two in her cunt, thrusting them into her faster, his knuckles bumping against her pelvis with the force of it, hard and fast the way he knows she likes it. Moxxi rocks down against him as subtly as she can, and Tim hears the way she lets out more and more breathy laughs during the conversation, mentally patting himself on the back. Finally, Tim just barely curls his fingers inside of her, and she’s coming, letting out a low hum of a laugh as her muscles squeeze his fingers and soak them. Her slick drips down his fingers and into his hand, down to his wrist even, and when her hips start to tilt away from him with the sensitivity he finally withdraws his hand before licking it clean.

When he opens his eyes again, Moxxi is gone, or at least no longer standing in front of him. Tim blinks a few times, looking around in a daze to find her mixing another drink for someone. His hand is damp where he’s licked it, and the skin around his mouth and chin is still slick and slightly sticky where it cools. He licks his lips, tasting Moxxi there still, sweet and earthy, and only just now seems to notice how hard he is. He watches Moxxi shake again while she mixes a cocktail, and lets one hand drift down to rub at himself through his jeans. He sits back on his feet, his heels just pressing into his ass, and grinds down slightly, mouth slipping open on a quiet, breathy moan as the plug shifts against his prostate, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise.

She doesn’t come back right away, leaving Tim to tend to himself under the bar. He presses the heel of his palm against his jeans, dragging it down the thick line of his cock before following it back up, this time with barely-there fingertips, stopping to ghost along the spot where the head is. Tim whimpers quietly, caught between moving his hips down to push the plug in deeper, and moving them up to get friction from his hand. He watches Moxxi the entire time, imagines how wet her thighs must be under her skirt, the way she’s probably dripping and unable to do anything about it, not with everyone in the bar watching. The fact that that gets him going so much should surprise him, given his initial hesitance in doing this, but Tim can’t help the way sweat beads at his hairline when he thinks about someone catching them, about the whole bar knowing what they’re doing.

When Moxxi does finally return, she lifts her leg again, and for a moment Tim thinks she’s going to rest it on the safe again. Instead, she drapes it over him, her knee hooked around his shoulder, and somehow keeps her balance as she pulls him forward into her again. Tim lets out a small, surprised yelp, but it’s apparently just loud enough, as he hears someone sitting at the bar ask what it was.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sugar,” he hears Moxxi say smoothly, “but if you’re hearing things, I might have to cut you off.” The patron insists that won’t be necessary, and the next thing Tim knows, her hand is reaching under the bar, thumb hooking into his mouth to tug his jaw down and pull it wide open. Tim lets out a shaky breath, but knows the drill by now: he lets his tongue loll out of his mouth, flat and wide, and tilts his head until it’s just resting against her slit. Tim steadies her with one hand on her leg, and Moxxi pulls him closer until her clit presses firmly onto his tongue. He stays still and lets her slide her clit against his tongue at her own pace, sometimes moving in short, quick bursts, other times in a long, steady drag and a hard press. Tim’s free hand returns to the front of his jeans, and he lets out a warm sigh against her as she uses his mouth.

Within minutes he’s reaching up to get his fingers in her again, though this time, instead of thrusting them, he slips two in slowly and curls them until they press against her g-spot. He knows he’s found it when her hips buck against his face, and he begins massaging the area, alternating between gentle circling touches and firm presses, feeling the way she squeezes around him and grinds more firmly against his mouth. When his jaw begins to cramp from being held open, he only works harder to get her off again, massaging her g-spot relentlessly before tapping at it in a steady staccato rhythm.

Moxxi’s hand suddenly tangles in Tim’s hair, tugging at it roughly as she bucks against him until she’s flooding his mouth again, this time with far more force and even more fluid. Tim’s head jerks back at first, blinking his eyes and removing his fingers as Moxxi continues to spill onto his tongue, but she tugs on his hair and pulls him forward again until she’s squirting directly into his mouth. Tim relaxes his jaw, let’s Moxxi’s juices flow onto his tongue, spilling down over his lips and chin, dripping down his neck and soaking his shirt until it sticks to his heaving chest. After a moment Moxxi’s grip in his hair relaxes until she’s just petting him softly, trembling occasionally with aftershocks.

“You alright there, Miss Moxxi?” a patron asks, and Moxxi laughs.

“Just fine, sugar,” she assures her, scratching gently at Tim’s scalp.

When she finally comes down, Moxxi takes a half-step back to straighten herself out again, hand leaving Tim’s hair to pat her skirt down, before leaning against the bartop once again. Tim looks down at the mess she’s made of him, the collar of his skirt soaked through, the skin of his neck cooling as it begins to dry. He notes distantly that his soul patch is soaked as well, and takes a deep, shuddering breath, willing his pulse to slow down again.

He’d been so worried about doing this, but, well—he just made Moxxi come  _ twice  _ in a bar full of people. Moxxi, who he hears people talking about every time he’s out and about in Concordia, who could have anyone in the spaceport, on Elpis or on Helios or even Pandora for that matter. But instead she’s got Tim under her bar, making her come in full view of anyone who’s feeling particularly vigilant, and Tim doesn’t have an ego in the slightest but if he did, this would be certain to blow it up completely.

He’s considering all this, absently touching himself through his pants, when Moxxi returns, toeing at his knees to nudge them apart. He complies, sitting back on his heels and spreading his knees on the floor, biting his lip and breathing deeply at the pressure he puts on the plug. When Moxxi lifts her boot to press the sole against his covered cock, he can’t help the surprised moan, throwing his head back and banging it into the bar. Once again someone asks what that sound was, and Tim is too preoccupied with the feeling of Moxxi’s boot on his cock to hear her reply, but the music in the bar gets louder a moment later so she must have signaled DJ Boom. She pushes her boot harder against his cock and Tim whimpers, the pressure somehow too much and not enough at the same time, and he bucks his hips in some attempt to get her to move.

She does, at first, running the toe of her boot down the length of his cock and back again, dragging the sole against him, but it’s still not enough; he gently takes hold of her ankle, steadying her boot against his crotch and bucking again, groaning under his breath at the feeling. His cheeks flush with the humiliation, burning heavy and hot like lead in his stomach but somehow making him even harder. It’s not long before his movements devolve into senseless rutting, bucking his cock against Moxxi’s boot and clenching around the plug, dizzy with sensation, until he groans quietly, hips finally stilling as his come spills, warm and wet and thick, in his pants.

Tim lets go of Moxxi’s boot finally, his head slumping as he catches his breath, shuddering and wincing with sensitivity as he clenches involuntarily around the plug. When his breath evens out, he frowns down at the mess in his pants, sticky and already cooling; Moxxi throws a towel under the bar, and it lands right in Tim’s lap. He chuckles and wipes at his face and neck, does his best to dip the towel into his jeans to clean himself up, and tosses the towel aside.

Not long after, Moxxi’s back under the bar, depositing more moonstones into the safe, and she grabs a handful of Tim’s shirt to pull him in for a kiss, licking into his mouth and running a hand through his hair, Tim’s hand coming up to rest on her cheek.

She pulls away, resting their foreheads together, and smiles. “One hell of a job you did there, sugar,” she says quietly, kissing him quickly again—“Such a good boy for me,”—and again. Tim melts under the praise, a blush and a hazy smile on his face.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” he says, nerves setting in with the loss of adrenaline. “Someone could’ve—they would’ve—”

Moxxi laughs, eyebrows raised. “Would’ve what? In case you forgot, sweetness,” she says, tapping one gloved finger against his nose, “ _ I’m  _ the boss around here. What I say, goes.”

Tim nods, eyes wide. “Yeah, you are,” he says, taking her hand in his and pressing a light kiss to her covered wrist

The smile Moxxi gives him is softer than he’s used to, but before Tim can ask her about it, one of the Claptraps is calling for her, and she rolls her eyes. “Take it easy for a while. I’ll be back,” she says, leaning in to peck his lips one more time before she’s standing again, leaving Tim once again with only a view of her legs as she walks away. Tim finally sits back in his spot, leaning his back against the wall and curling his knees up to his chest, telling himself he’ll just close his eyes for a moment until Moxxi gets back.

-

He wakes up to last call, Moxxi’s voice booming over the din of patrons putting in their last drink orders, and blinks sleepily, stretching his arms out. He glances at Moxxi’s legs, still hard at work, and smiles to himself, closing his eyes again until the bar quiets down.

“Hey,” Moxxi says not long after, crouched down to Tim’s level again. “Ready to go?” she asks him, her accent already beginning to come through as she slips out of character.

Tim smiles and nods. “You’re cute,” he remarks sleepily, and Moxxi laughs at him, rolling her eyes.

“C’mon out, sweet thing,” she says, reaching a hand out to help him up. He’s dizzy upon standing, his bones crackling, bracing himself against the bar as Moxxi rests a cautious hand on his chest. Tim squeezes his eyes shut as the blood rushes back into his legs and they cramp up a bit, but when he licks his lips he can still taste her there, and he sleepily thinks it was worth it.

His leg is still asleep when he tries to walk, so she gets an arm around his waist to steady him as he walks. Tim drapes an arm around Moxxi’s shoulders and lets her guide him upstairs and into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come harass me on [Tumblr](http://michaelandthegodsquad.tumblr.com/) and find out how you can get me to write stuff for you.


End file.
